


prdsdef

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Humor, Los Angeles, M/M, Oral Sex, Ramen, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Сегодня в модном клубе Китайского квартала “TeamWang” ночь свободного микрофона





	prdsdef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



> написано на внеконкурс Kpop Bingooo! на ключ "Пригласить на рамён"
> 
> твитт-вдохновляшка: https://twitter.com/ddoddosae/status/1108350273552998400

Он видит его на сцене в расстёгнутой рубашке: яркого, подвижного, увлеченного. Он плавно танцует в свете неоновых ламп и поет неприлично хриплым голосом о том, что с ним уже все в порядке. Толпа стонет на танцполе, покачивается в такт, тянет к нему руки и подпевает.  
  
Сегодня в модном клубе Китайского квартала “TeamWang” ночь свободного микрофона. Джебом выступал два человека назад и такого мощного отклика, конечно, не получил. Но ему это и не важно.  
  
Он тут первый и последний раз.  
  
Басы мешаются с криками публики, и Джебом морщится от звона в ушах. Он отвлекается от своего бокала виски и смотрит снова на сцену. Там парень эффектно снимает рубашку, демонстрируя широкую накачанную спину. Тело у него офигенное, рельефное и все блестит от пота, а может от специального масла — Джебом нихрена в этом не понимает. С такой фигурой тот мог бы быть спортсменом, ну, или стриптизером.   
  
Джебом не слышит песни толком из-за криков, он просто следит за движением чужого тела, и это его завораживает. Мало кто из любителей, поющих тут, умеет так свободно двигаться.  
  
Он пропускает момент, когда выступление заканчивается. Толпа свистит, аплодирует и скандирует “Джексон”, парень раздает фанатам “пять”, кидает куда-то в центр зала свою атласную красную рубашку и выливает на себя остатки воды из бутылки.   
  
Выпендрёжник.   
  
А потом они сцепляются взглядами. Джебом всё тянет свой виски у бара, а этот позёр со сцены, по-прежнему полуголый, общается с официантом в чилаут-зоне, развалившись на красном кожаном диване.  
  
Официант кивает и уходит, а парень (Джексон?) без стеснения пялится на Джебома в ответ. Джебом неосознанно вскидывает подбородок, заливает в себя остатки алкоголя — кубики льда звонко бьются о края бокала и задевают зубы — и отворачивается.   
  
Ему жарко, душно и нечем дышать из-за сигаретного дыма. Он не любит клубы и бары, предпочитая ночью спать либо работать, но он проиграл, как последний лох, Югёму и теперь вынужден сидеть тут до утра.   
  
В микрофон девица с сочными бедрами мурлычет что-то о любви к себе, а перед ним появляется ядовито-зелёный коктейль. Джебом в жизни бы не заказал такой дряни. На его вопросительный взгляд парень, усыпанный блёстками, кажется, с головы до бесконечно длинных ног, говорит ему с ужасным тайским акцентом, что это ему комплимент, и тычет наманикюренным темным ногтем в сторону диванов.   
  
Джебом кривится и демонстративно отодвигает это нечто от себя, и просит бармена повторить ещё виски.  
  
— Не любишь коктейли? — раздается справа в самое ухо.  
  
Джебом вздрагивает и чувствует, как от шеи и вниз бегут мурашки.   
  
— Не люблю новое, — отвечает он и оборачивается, едва не утыкаясь носом в нос.   
  
— Я тебя здесь раньше не видел. Знаешь меня?  
  
Джебом отрицательно качает головой и пытается отодвинуться.   
  
— Я Джексон, — он протягивает ему руку. — Ты Деф, да? — Джебом кивает, — А нормальное имя у тебя есть?  
  
Джебом хмыкает и отвечает, наклонившись к чужому уху ближе:   
  
— Тебе и этого хватит за глаза.   
  
Джексон прищуривается и проводит языком по внутренней стороне щеки. Видно, он не привык, чтобы его обламывали, удовлетворённо отмечает Джебом. А еще он отмечает, что не только тело у Джексона охрененное. Лицом он тоже очень хорош, даже несмотря на замазанные пятна прыщей, чётко выделяющиеся под красным светом лампы над барной стойкой.  
  
Джексон панибратски закидывает ему на плечо руку, берёт бокал Джебома и отпивает. Джебом раздраженно скидывает чужую руку и шипит от такой наглости:  
  
— Пей своё зелёное пойло.  
  
— “Не трогай меня”, да? — насмешливо цитирует его песню Джексон и добавляет, качая головой. — Там абсент в составе, а у меня на полынь аллергия.   
  
Абсент? Он что, его споить хотел?  
  
— Мне понравилась твоя песня, — говорит Джексон и как ребёнок раскручивается на барном стуле. — Сам написал?  
  
Джебом снова молча кивает, забирает у Джексона свой бокал, намеренно задевая его пальцы, и прикладывается ровно к отпечатку чужих губ на стекле. Он видит, как   
  
Джексон замечает этот жест, как облизывается, как дергается его кадык. И Джебому смешно.   
  
Джексон смотрит на него расфокусированно всего мгновение, а потом жестом просит бармена подлить им еще.   
  
— А есть какое-то значение у этого твоего “Деф”? — невпопад хрипло спрашивает он. — Это так и пишется, или?..  
  
— Так и пишется, — подтверждает Джебом, гоняя внутри бокала подтаявший лёд. — Только на конце еще точка. Означает, что я хочу делать всё на максимум, закончено. Всё максимально хорошо.  
  
Джексон что-то говорит еще, но слова его тонут в громе музыки, и Джебом жестами ему показывает, что нихрена не услышал. Джексон отнимает у него бокал обратно и делает еще один глоток, зажмуривается и со вкусом хрустит. Потом спрыгивает со своего стула, подходя вплотную, опирается горячо на его колено, неуловимо ведет ладонью вверх и тормозит, попав рукой в прореху на джинсах.   
  
Слишком близко, слишком жарко. Бедро под рукой печёт и зудит, Джебом напрягает мышцы и пытается свести ноги, но Джексон сжимает его, не давая двигаться, и наклоняется к самому его лицу. Щеку опаляет чужое дыхание, отдающее запахом алкоголя и мятной жвачки, и Джебом слышит:   
  
— Кто та стерва, что так обидела тебя?  
  
— Что? — тупо спрашивает Джебом. У него в голове туман от выпитого, а уши закладывает от низких басов.  
  
— Текст песни. Ставлю сотку на то, что он основан на реальных событиях, — Джексон притирается еще ближе, чтобы говорить в самое ухо. — Так вот я и спрашиваю — кто тебя так обидел?  
  
— Она не стерва, — отвечает Джебом, кладя ему руку на затылок и зарываясь в волосы. — И я не обижен.  
  
— Жаль, — вздыхает Джексон и касается языком сережёк Джебома. — А я хотел тебя утешить.  
  
***  
Они вваливаются в какую-то тесную каморку с табличкой “Служебное помещение”, спотыкаясь о звякающие коробки у двери. Джексон вжимает его спиной в стену, жадно целует и задирает на нём майку, касаясь голой кожи. Живот судорожно поджимается от прикосновения, Джебом стонет прямо в чужой рот, спускает руки Джексону на задницу и с силой сжимает. Она охуенная. Упругая и идеально ложится в ладони, будто специально создана для того, чтобы её тискали.   
  
Они трутся друг о друга, не прекращая целоваться и коротко стонать. Джексон, дёргая за пряжку ремня Джебома, отлипает от него, мажет влажными губами по скуле, настойчиво давит ладонью ему на затылок, заставляя наклониться ниже, и шепчет:  
  
— Пиздец ты красивый. И родинки эти твои блядские...  
  
Джебом зажмуривается и закусывает губу. Возбуждение затапливает его горячей яркой волной, член встаёт и ощутимо упирается в шов на джинсах, заставляя его шире расставить ноги и сползти немного по стене.  
  
Джексон прикусывает ему шею и следом больно втягивает кожу, ставя сочный засос.   
  
Вот же мудила.  
  
Джебом хватает его за волосы и тянет от себя, тот шипит и высокомерно смотрит на него:  
  
— Мне больно, вообще-то.  
  
— Мне тоже.  
  
Они упрямо пялятся друг на друга, загнанно дыша, а потом Джебом, всё также не разжимая хватки, чувствительно прихватывает Джексона за губу и сразу же глубоко целует. Они сталкиваются языками и никак не могут подобрать удобный им обоим ритм: никто не хочет уступать другому.   
  
Джексон весь напряженный и очень горячий — это чувствуется даже сквозь ткань майки и синего пиджака Джебома. У Джексона тоже крепко стоит, и он суетливо трётся о него через брюки.   
  
Звенит пряжка ремня, а следом слышится звук расстёгиваемой молнии — это ловкие руки Джексона, наконец, справляются с застёжкой. Джебом, в отличие от него, не может делать несколько дел одновременно, поэтому он просто протискивает руки ему под край брюк и касается голой кожи ягодиц.   
  
Они целуются как ненормальные, будто хотят сожрать друг друга, стискивают и сжимают всё, до чего могут добраться. Джексон засовывает руку ему в штаны и давит ладонью на стоящий член, опускает её ниже, потом снова ведёт вверх и прижимает пальцами влажную головку через ткань.   
  
Джебом со свистом выдыхает, разорвав поцелуй, и откидывается затылком на стену позади, открывая шею. Джексон слепо тычется губами ему в кадык, кусает место, где лихорадочно бьётся пульс, опускается ниже и нахально ставит еще один больнючий засос прямо над глубоким вырезом майки, вызывая волну неконтролируемой дрожи. Он одним плавным движением спускается на пол перед ним и влажно целует в живот.   
  
Джексон с силой тянет туго сидящие джинсы с его бедёр, прикладывается губами к коже над резинкой, пошло обводит языком темное пятно на ткани трусов и глубоко втягивает носом воздух.  
  
Блядь, какой же он позёр.  
  
Джебом нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, Джексон глухо смеётся и стаскивает трусы ему до колен. Голые ягодицы касаются прохладной поверхности стены, заставляя Джебома вздрогнуть от неожиданности и поджать пальцы на ногах. Джексон широко облизывает ладонь, обхватывает член и, глядя снизу вверх на него шальными глазами, проводит пару раз от головки до основания и обратно, а потом, не давая Джебому опомниться, повторяет путь горячим мокрым языком.   
  
Джебома потряхивает от возбуждения, он матерится в голос, вцепляется Джексону снова в волосы и тянет на себя, заставляя уткнуться в пах.  
  
— Руку убери, — хрипит он, — без волос меня оставишь.  
  
Джебом хочет ответить ему что-нибудь колкое, но Джексон насаживается ртом на член, и все мысли из головы вылетают, а горло перехватывает. Всё, что он может, это стонать, кусать себя за кулак и стараться не толкаться вперёд слишком резко.   
  
Джексон берёт в рот глубоко: Джебом чувствует, как головка его члена упирается едва ли не в горло. Это охуенно до дрожи. Джебому, на самом деле, никто никогда вот так самозабвенно не отсасывал. Он послушно выпускает чужие волосы из захвата, но руку с затылка так и не убирает. Джебом легко перебирает пряди и массирует парочку чувствительных точек прямо за ушами.   
  
Джексон всхлипывает и выпускает член изо рта. Он упруго бьётся ему о влажные натёртые губы, и смотреть на это невыносимо. Желание разрывает Джебома изнутри, ему до одури хочется кончить, и он опять требовательно подталкивает Джексона к себе. Тот хмыкает, дует на слишком чувствительную головку, обводит её языком и мягко спускается ниже по стволу вдоль пульсирующей вены. Джебому кажется, что он плавится от этого, перед глазами всё плывёт и кружится. Из члена сочится смазка, пачкающая Джексону губы. Он раз за разом облизывает их, а потом вцепляется ему пальцами в бедра и неожиданно ставит еще один засос на нежной коже.  
  
— Ты совсем охуел?! — рычит Джебом.  
  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — Джексон зализывает покрасневшее место, словно извиняется, стискивает его задницу, и Джебом снова чувствует горячую тесноту чужого рта и давится своими вздохами.   
  
Оргазм накатывает постепенно, рождаясь где-то в затылке, он медленно заполняет его всего, растекаясь по натянутым нервам. Джебом дергает нетерпеливо бедрами, заставляя Джексона ускориться. Тот, судя по задушенному всхлипу, на мгновение всё-таки давится, а потом, втянув носом воздух, делает своим языком что-то поистине фантастическое.   
  
Джебома всего трясёт и выворачивает от острого удовольствия, он звонко бьёт Джексона по щеке, чтобы не спустить ему в рот, и, наконец, кончает с громким высоким стоном. Ему кажется, что он даже вырубается. Его всего бьёт мелкой дрожью, он ничего не слышит и не видит вокруг, сконцентрировавшись только на затухающих вспышках оргазма внутри тела.   
  
— Вот это у тебя голос, — доносится до него откуда-то снизу, — я чуть прямо в штаны не кончил.  
  
Джебом кое-как открывает глаза и видит Джексона, всё еще стоящего перед ним на коленях. Он растирает красную от пощечины щеку, облизывает распухшие губы, измазанные в сперме, и плавно поднимается на ноги, придвигаясь к Джебому теснее. Он трётся о его ногу своим стояком, тянется к нему ближе, забавно привстав на носочки и, пошло облизнув мочку уха, шепчет:  
  
— Так что ты там говорил? Хочешь делать всё максимально хорошо и закончено?   
  
Джебом вздыхает и крепко зажмуривается.  
  
***  
Джексону требуется семь часов, чтобы найти самого красивого парня, которому он когда-либо отсасывал.   
  
Утром он первым делом опрашивает ещё не успевший разойтись после ночной смены персонал. Никто, кроме бармена, не помнит парня в синем пиджаке, но и ему тот не представился.  
  
Джексон копается в бумажках с заявками на выступления. Найдя бланк, подписанный сверху как “Def. — Don't Touch Me” он сначала радуется как ребенок, а потом расстроенно воет, глядя на сплошные прочерки в графах с именем и номером телефона для связи.  
  
Он пьет третью кружку кофе в своем кабинете, пачкая коричневыми кругами важные документы, и безмолвно бесится. Голова нихрена не варит после бессонной ночи, но и спать он сейчас точно не сможет, после того, как этот парень свалил, не оставив ему на память даже ботинок 42 размера.   
  
К десяти утра в комнату легко влетает свежий и отдохнувший Марк. Он салютует ему игровой приставкой, беспрерывно издающей звуки взрывов и какого-то механического скрежета, и быстро жмякает по клавишам.   
  
— Ты что, не ложился?  
  
— Ага, — Джексон чешет колючий подбородок и зевает. — Слушай, как найти в Лос-Анджелесе человека без имени и номера телефона?   
  
Марк приподнимает бровь, глядя на него через стол:  
  
— Никак?  
  
Джексон стонет и бьётся головой о столешницу.   
  
— Ну хоть какая-то информация у тебя есть?  
  
— Ничего, кроме псевдонима и названия песни.   
  
— Тебя что, в Гугле забанили? — резонно спрашивает Марк и снова утыкается в свою игрушку.   
  
И правда, думает Джексон. Стоило, наверное, всё-таки проспаться для начала.  
  
По запросу Гугл выдает кучу ссылок. Джексон слепо тычет во все подряд, но ни одна не даёт ответов. Три профиля Cаундклауда с похожими именами и абсолютно чудовищной музыкой, два мертвых Твиттер-аккаунта и один комментарий на чьем-то Фейсбуке с упоминанием, ведущим в никуда. Марк стоит у него за спиной, даёт советы, а потом, не выдержав его заторможенности, наклоняется к клавиатуре и быстро загружает Инстаграм. Раз, говорит, парень — красавчик, то Инстаграм у него точно должен быть.  
  
Он забивает разные комбинации, переходит по хэштегам, читает комментарии и бесконечно мотает ленту, пестрящую разноцветными фотками и короткими видео.   
  
— Что ты ищешь? — не выдерживает, наконец, Джексон.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что твоя Золушка вчера пела, — Джексон кивает, пропуская “Золушку” мимо ушей. — По-любому, его кто-нибудь заснял, выложил в Инстаграм и отметил.   
  
На экране прогружается очередное видео со вчерашнего вечера, и Джексон даже подпрыгивает на кресле, тыча пальцем в экран ноутбука:  
  
— Стой-стой-стой, обратно! Вот! Это он!   
  
— И правда красавчик, — бубнит Марк, разглядывая трясущуюся запись, и спускается вниз к комментариям. — Поет тоже хорошо.  
  
— Дааа, — довольно тянет Джексон, откидываясь расслабленно на спинку кресла, — голос у него охуенный. А как он стонет…  
  
Марк кривится и бьёт его по затылку:  
  
— Избавь меня от подробностей. Так, вот, кто-то прикрепил на него ссылку.  
  
Браузер бесконечно долго прогружает страницу, а когда она всё же загружается, на Джексона выпрыгивают кучи фоток разноцветных кошек и размытые кадры пейзажей да архитектуры.   
  
— И… И всё?! Блядь… Он вообще существует?! Что это за имя профиля такое?!   
  
Рядом с аватаркой с пальмой чёрным по белому написано непонятное “prdsdef”. Больше ничего нет: ни имени, ни био, ни ссылок на другие соцсети. Они проверяют последний пост. Он датирован прошлым летом и имеет гордые пять лайков.  
  
— Можно попробовать посмотреть по подпискам, — задумчиво предлагает Марк, — может узнаем кого…  
  
Джексон уже ни во что не верит и даже не совсем уверен, что тот парень существует. Он бубнит “а был ли мальчик” и лезет копаться в коротком списке чужих друзей.   
Марку, видимо, надоедает стоять за ним, он придвигает стул для посетителей и садится рядом, тоже пристально глядя на мелькающие круглые иконки с подписями ников.   
  
Джексон жует губы, щурится и пялится в каждую фотку, надеясь узнать хоть кого-то.  
  
— Мне кажется, — неуверенно говорит Марк, — вот его я уже видел. Открой профиль. Да не этот, — он отбирает опять мышку и сам жмёт на фотку какого-то пацана.   
  
— “Югём”, — читает Джексон, — кореец что ли?   
  
— Вспомнил! — восклицает Марк, пролистав пару фоток и видео. — Он же у нас выступал пару раз! О, вот и видео есть.   
  
На записи пацан поёт высоким острым голосом и энергично двигается под музыку, идеально попадая в ритм, при этом сохраняя дыхание. Голос у него так себе, решает Джексон, но хореография действительно крутая. Талантливый мальчишка.   
  
Они прогружают еще пару полосок постов, прежде чем натыкаются на фотографию, заставляющую их победно заорать.   
  
На снимке Югём корчит очаровательную рожу и виснет на плечах ночного безымянного красавчика. Они стоят напротив небольшого двухэтажного здания с яркой вывеской “Paradise”. Подпись внизу гласит: “Поздравляю Джебом-хёна с открытием своего кафе!”   
  
Джебом, значит. Джексон довольно улыбается и облизывает губы.  
  
— Марк, ты чудо, — говорит он и подставляет привычно кулак. — Что бы я без тебя делал.  
  
Марк бьёт по его кулаку сверху своим и отвечает:  
  
— Давно бы просрал свой клуб и весь семейный бизнес, как минимум... Эй, ты куда?  
  
— В “Paradise”, конечно, — Джексон уже стоит в дверях.  
  
— Иди лучше проспись, — Марк скептично смотрит на него. — Ну, или хотя бы надень рубашку…  
  
***  
Он всё-таки спит пару часов. Ему снятся две родинки над глазом и высокие стоны, так что, проснувшись, Джексон первым делом дрочит, будто он снова подросток, и только потом идёт в душ.   
  
В Корейский квартал он приезжает уже ближе к обеду. Небольшое этническое кафе, обещающее ему Рай на Земле, находится в самом его центре. Джексон вертится на своём массивном Ауди и нигде не может его приткнуть, чтобы не срубить штраф за парковку.   
  
На стене у входа висит небольшое меню, продублированное на корейском. До того как осесть в ЛА, Джексон провёл восемь лет в Сеуле, так что, смеха ради, он пытается разобраться в подзабытом алфавите. Кафе предлагает своим посетителям несколько видов рамёна, натуральный йогурт с различными топпингами и по субботам после обеда можно к заказу получить стакан домашнего щикхе.   
  
Джексон с прошлого вечера ничего так и не пожрал и теперь даже радуется, что его, как выразился Марк, Золушка, работает в кафе. Но этот говнюк опять его обламывает: на двери висит пёстрое объявление, на котором чёрным по белому написано, что сегодня у них выходной. Извините, мол, за неудобства. И смайлик в виде кота.  
  
Сквозь окно видно, что внутри всё же кто-то есть, и Джексон, не желая сдаваться, долбит требовательно в дверь. Открывают ему минуты через две. На пороге стоит не Джебом, и это досадно. Парень напротив тоже неприлично красивый, стройный и высокий. А еще уши у него такие, будто на них можно спокойно планировать, если спрыгнуть с Калифорния-Плаза.  
  
— Мы сегодня не работаем, — говорит он и ждёт от него реакции. Потом повторяет фразу по-корейски, и, видимо отчаявшись дождаться хоть какого-то отклика, по-японски.  
  
Джексон отмирает и возмущается:  
  
— Я что, похож на японца?!  
  
— Вообще-то вы похожи на китайца, — отвечает ему парень и продолжает, — Но мой китайский ужасный, так что...  
  
— Мне нужен Джебом. Где я могу его найти?  
  
— А зачем он вам? — парень подозрительно косится на его шёлковую не по погоде рубашку, на цепочки, опутывающие шею, и оценивает тяжелый браслет дорогущих часов.  
  
— Вопрос жизни и смерти, — брякает Джексон первое, что приходит в голову, а потом сам себя ругает: его же сейчас за шавку Триады примут и сдадут нахрен копам.  
  
— Джинёна, — раздаётся откуда-то изнутри, — ты там чего застрял?  
  
— Тут какой-то расфуфыренный коротышка, похожий на мафиози, тебя спрашивает, — орёт по-корейски Джинён через плечо. — В какое дерьмо ты опять вляпался, хён?!  
  
Расфуфыренный коротышка?! Да он выше него всего на чуть-чуть!  
  
— Какой еще нахрен мафиози... — бурчат где-то там за дверью всё так же по-корейски. — Никуда я не…  
  
Дверь полностью открывается, и Джинён отходит в сторону, пропуская Джебома. Тот застывает на месте, пялясь на Джексона широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами и, запнувшись, заканчивает фразу:  
  
— Вляпался.  
  
Джинён смотрит то на одного, то на другого, а потом, обращаясь к Джебому, уточняет:  
  
— Знаешь его?  
  
Тот кивает и убирает длинную чёлку с глаз. Между прядями мелькают чёрные точки родинок.  
  
Интересно, может, сказать им, что он говорит по-корейски?..  
  
— Чего тебе? — спрашивает его Джебом уже по-английски, справившись с удивлением.  
  
— Хотел пожрать, — отвечает Джексон и пожимает плечами.   
  
— Написано же, что мы сегодня не работаем. Заходи завтра, — и пытается закрыть у него перед носом дверь.   
  
— Эй! — рычит Джексон. — Умру, если не поем!   
  
И, словно подтверждая его слова, в животе громко урчит.  
  
Джинён смеётся, а Джебом обречённо прикладывается лбом о косяк и распахивает перед ним дверь.  
  
Интерьер кафе светлый, оформленный в салатовых тонах. На стенах развешаны фотографии, неуловимо похожие на те, что Джексон видел в Инстаграме, а в углу в кадке торчит небольшая декоративная пальма.  
  
Джексон сидит на высоком стуле за барной стойкой и следит за тем, как Джебом собирает ему обед из того, что осталось, видимо, с прошлой смены. Кухня тут открытого типа, так что можно видеть, как шеф готовит заказ. И поэтому ничто не мешает Джексону разглядывать Джебома в, так сказать, привычной среде обитания.  
  
Он, судя по всему, совсем недавно проснулся, потому что глаза его все ещё немного припухшие и покрасневшие. Выглядит Джебом очень по-домашнему. В растянутой черной футболке с лейблом AC/DC и широких спортивных штанах, он режет прямо перед ним овощи, умело орудуя ножом, и раз за разом сдувает мешающую челку.   
  
Ночью, вспоминает Джексон, она была убрана назад, открывая высокий лоб и делая Джебома в разы сексуальнее, ярче и старше. А теперь, с этими шторками на половину лица, Джексон едва может дать ему двадцать. Вышибалы на входе в клуб его бы без удостоверения и не пустили.  
  
В широком вырезе безразмерной футболки, когда Джебом наклоняется над разделочной доской, можно заметить тонкие косточки ключиц и фиолетово-красное пятно засоса. Еще один практически горит на шее немного ниже уха.   
  
Надо же, даже не стал ничем замазывать.   
  
Джексон удовлетворенно хмыкает и ловит краем глаза, как Джинён, сидящий за столиком у окна, косится на него, подняв взгляд от кучи бумажек. Увидев, что его спалили, тот снова утыкается в какие-то таблицы и графики, продолжая щёлкать калькулятором. Видимо, он выполняет у Джебома ту же функцию, что и Марк в клубе у него самого.   
  
— Ты меня как нашел? — спрашивает у него Джебом вполголоса, продолжая шинковать огурец. — И не говори, что проезжал просто мимо и решил заехать пожрать в первую попавшуюся забегаловку.   
  
— Это было нелегко, но я справился, — весело отвечает ему Джексон и прямо из-под ножа ворует кусочек. — Чем кормить меня будешь?  
  
Джебом растерянно смотрит на доску, будто только сейчас замечает, что вообще что-то готовит. Он зависает, видимо, прикидывая, что из этого всего можно сделать, и неуверенно говорит:  
  
— Пибимпаб?  
  
Джексон кивает и просит:  
  
— Только не острый.   
  
Он смотрит, как Джебом готовит. Обжаривает мясо в огромной сковороде, льёт и сыпет кучу всего из разных склянок и профессионально дорезает оставшиеся овощи. Очень залипательно.   
  
— Эх, а я хотел предложить тебе работу... — тянет Джексон наигранно разочарованно. — Выходит, зря только семь часов потратил на твои поиски.  
  
Джебом широко и чуть смущенно улыбается, и от этой улыбки сердце в груди Джексона делает кульбит.   
  
Пиздец. Люди не могут быть такими красивыми.  
  
— Ты что, не спал сегодня? — спрашивает Джебом его внезапно.  
  
— Как я мог, — отвечает ему Джексон и широко зевает. — После того, что ты со мной сделал…  
  
Нож сбивается с ритма, и лезвие приземляется ровно Джебому по пальцу. Он грязно матерится по-корейски и быстро суёт порез под воду.   
  
— Джебом-хён? — раздаётся со стороны окна. — Всё в порядке? Помощь нужна?  
  
— Нет, — орёт Джебом, стараясь перекричать шипящее масло и шум воды, — немного задел, — а потом добавляет уже тише, глядя на Джексона, — блядь. Не говори такие вещи под руку. Вообще не говори. Жри молча свой обед и пиздуй отсюда на все четыре стороны.  
  
Джебом облизывает палец, шипит и морщится, неуловимо становясь похожим на кота. Джексон провожает показавшийся кончик языка взглядом, и во рту сам собой возникает привкус ночного виски.   
  
Вот только еще не хватало, чтобы у него тут сейчас встал.  
  
— Джинёна?.. — Джебом жестом показывает на тарелку, предлагая ушастому порцию, а получив ответ, делит готовый рис из контейнера на две порции. Затем складывает сверху ароматное мясо, овощи и быстро жарит пару яиц. Одну порцию он пододвигает Джексону, а вторую относит за столик. Он ставит тарелку на свободное от документов место и обыденно кладёт ладонь Джинёну на затылок, лохматит ему волосы, тепло при этом улыбаясь. Это кажется Джексону чем-то неприлично интимным, не предназначенным для чужих глаз, и он, помирая от зависти, зло щелкает одноразовыми палочками для еды, разделяя их.   
  
Звук этот заставляет этих двоих обернуться. Джебом выглядит удивленным, а Джинён — еще больше подозрительным. Джексон пялится на него в ответ, надеясь, что тот сейчас воспламенится на месте и сдохнет в страшных муках. Всё не прекращая смотреть, закидывает пару кусков мяса в рот, агрессивно жует и удивлённо говорит:  
  
— Охуеть как вкусно.   
  
Джебом кхекает с самым высокомерным видом, который Джексон только видел в своей жизни, и поворачивается к нему спиной.  
  
Джексон действительно молчит, пока подчищает тарелку. Джебом присаживается за стол к Джинёну, и они вдвоём тихо обсуждают доходы, расходы и прочую дурацкую бухгалтерию, от которой у самого Джексона чесотка.  
  
Добив свой пибимпаб, Джексон снова таращится Джинёну в затылок. Тот нервно дёргает лопатками, будто и правда чувствует его взгляд.  
  
— А я думал, ты меня рамёном накормишь.   
  
Джебом, прервавшись, поворачивается к нему с раздраженным лицом, и уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить определенно что-то недоброе, но:  
  
— Рамён от Джебома вне рабочего времени нужно заслужить.   
  
Джинён смотрит на него как-то оценивающе и явно напоказ облизывает палочки, которыми до этого ел.   
  
Джебом ржёт над ним, отвешивает лёгкий подзатыльник и, переходя на корейский, говорит:  
  
— Ты что творишь, придурок?   
  
Джексон закипает. Он прожил в Корее достаточно, чтобы знать значение фразы “Пригласить на рамён”.   
  
— Да кто ты вообще такой… — выплёвывает Джексон, спрыгивая со стула.  
  
— Кто я? — тупо переспрашивает Джинён, потом хитро щурится, поглядывая на настороженного Джебома, и выдает: — Я его партнёр.   
  
— Ооо, партнёр, — тянет Джексон. Внутри всё клокочет и бурлит. — Хуевый ты ему, видно, партнёр, раз он по клубам с первым встречным зажимается.   
  
Джебом давится вздохом и глухо кашляет, заливаясь краской. Но Джексон на него не смотрит, а продолжает сверлить дыры в Джинёне. Он ждёт, что тот ему сейчас вмажет, но, наоборот, лицо его светлеет, словно тот, наконец, получил ответы на все свои вопросы.  
  
— Так это ты его так живописно разукрасил? — он тычет пальцами себя в шею и в ключицы.  
  
— Нравится? — всё еще ожидая подвоха, заносчиво спрашивает Джексон.  
  
— Очень художественно, — кивает Джинён и открыто смеётся, вводя его в полнейший ступор. — Я бы сказал, что у тебя определённо есть вкус.  
  
— Да я вообще, — растерянно бубнит Джексон, — творческий. Во всех отношениях.  
  
Джебом на фоне задушено стонет: “Что за пиздец” — и, если верить звуку, прикладывается лбом о поверхность стола.   
  
Джексон смотрит на то, как Джинён чешет тому за ухом и тянет за серьги в мочках, а потом уворачивается от прицельного пинка.   
  
Ему кажется, что он явно что-то упускает. Пазл никак не складывается.   
  
— Ты что, не собираешься бить меня? — спрашивает он напрямую. — Я же…  
  
Невысказанное “Отымел твоего парня” так и повисает в воздухе.   
  
Джинён хохочет над ним, и в уголках его глаз даже наворачиваются слёзы, а Джебом, всё еще невыносимо красный, орёт дурным голосом:   
  
— Он мне партнёр по бизнесу! По бизнесу, блядь! И если он сейчас это всё не прекратит, я его уволю нахрен, — переводит дыхание, и добавляет уже спокойнее: — И Югёма уволю… Господи, почему со мной постоянно происходит какая-то дичь.   
  
Джексон смотрит на него и расплывается в довольной улыбке. Джебом, трясясь скорее от смущения, чем от злости, сгребает тарелки и проносится мимо в сторону кухни. Там швыряет их в раковину и врубает воду.   
  
— О, — утирает слёзы тыльной стороной ладони Джинён, — и правда бесится. — И поясняет, заметив непонимающий взгляд Джексона: — Джебом-хён терпеть не может мыть посуду. А если и берётся, то только когда злой. Вот как сейчас.   
  
Позади что-то траурно звенит и хрустит. Джинён морщится на этот звук и трагично вздыхает.  
  
— Опять половину перебьёт. Я, кстати, Пак Джинён, — он протягивает ему руку, — местный бухгалтер, бизнес-партнёр и друг этого неуравновешенного придурка.  
  
— Ван Джексон, — представляется ему Джексон, отвечает на рукопожатие и добавляет, перейдя на корейский. — И я не расфуфыренный коротышка, а владелец клуба, в котором мы вчера познакомились с твоим шефом.   
  
— О, неплохой корейский — удивлённо вскидывает брови Джинён и, не подумав извиняться за “коротышку”, говорит ехидно, поглядывая ему за спину: — Знакомство, насколько я могу судить, было очень близким.  
  
— Достаточно близким и очень, ммм, разносторонним. Ауч!  
  
Джексону в голову прилетает скомканное мокрое полотенце.  
  
— Прикуси уже свой болтливый язык, — рычит из-за стойки Джебом, то ли домывший, то ли добивший в конец посуду.  
  
— Что-то не помню твоих жалоб на мой язык ночью, — говорит Джексон и похабно облизывает губы. — Ты, кажется, вполне с комфортом добрался до Гонконга с моей помощью (“Довести до Гонконга”, в корейском сленге означает “Довести до оргазма”).  
  
Джинён выдыхает: “Воа” — и немного краснеет, а Джебом возмущенно открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь, наверное, найти, чем бы ему ответить.   
  
— Если ты сейчас же не захлопнешься, то вообще никакого рамёна никогда не получишь!   
  
Он пыхтит и, видно, поняв с опозданием, как это неоднозначно прозвучало, снова прячет лицо в ладонях, а затем раздосадованно мямлит:   
  
— Блядь… Какого хрена тебя сюда принесло?   
  
— Подумал пригласить тебя на чашку чая или кофе, — честно отвечает ему Джексон, поигрывая бровями, — и миску рамёна.


End file.
